Traditional painting processes have caused paint to accumulate unevenly and inconsistently on pliable items, resulting in substandard aesthetics. Multiple thin layers of paint can be applied successively in order to attain uniform thickness and appearance. However, each layer of paint requires time to dry thereby significantly lengthening the process time.